Studies are being conducted to determine the mechanisms through which the frontal eye fields of the cerebral cortex exert control over eye movements and visual attention in the monkey. Single-cell recordings are made while the monkeys perform a series of visual tasks involving eye movements or visual fixation. Previous work in this laboratory has found a neural mechanism for the generation of visually-guided eye movements in frontal eye fields. The frontal eye fields have a topographic map, so that cells associated with large eye movements are located dorsomedially in the frontal eye fields, and cells subserving small eye movements are located ventrolaterally. Cells in the area subserving the largest eye movements have auditory as well as or instead of visual responses. Cells near the region subserving small saccades discharge during smooth pursuit eye movements, and electrical stimulation here evokes smooth eye movements. The frontal eye fields have a topographic projection to the area of the superior colliculus subserving eye movements, so that the area related to large eye movements projects to the caudal superior colliculus, and the area related to small eye movements projects to the rostral superior colliculus.